Llámenme Profesor
by Farore's Fire
Summary: Sirius profesor? oO' .... nuevos profesores en Hogwarts!


Alerta. Este fic contiene personajes y palabras referentes al libro 5.  
  
Hola a todos, este es uno de los primeros fics que escribo, espero que les guste y si no, al menos leanlo completo y dejen un review con su opinión.  
  
Ya sé, ya sé ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Rowling, por que si fueran míos ya habría matado a Dumbledore desde el primer libro, Peter no sería Merodeador, Severus sería Merodeador, Bellatrix se hubiera quemado viva al final de libro 5 y Harry viviría con Sirius desde el libro 3.  
  
Sirius profesor???!!! o_O',nuevos profesores en Hogwarts!!!!! Disfrútenlo!!!.  
  
Llámenme Profesor.  
  
-¿Qué tenemos este día en el horario, Hermione?  
  
-Ron- dijo Hermione con su tono regañón que la caracterizaba- la directora McGonagall nos acaba de entregar los nuevos horarios, ¿no me digas que ya lo perdiste?  
  
-Digamos que el barco tuvo un "pequeño" accidente en el jugo  
  
-¡¿Hiciste un barco de papel con tu horario?!- gritó escandalizada  
  
-No lo pude evitar, después de pasar el verano en casa de Sirius haciendo "pampimoflevia muggle" con Remus, es imposible quitarte las ganas de doblar cada papel que tienes en la mano  
  
-Solo fue un mes!!  
  
-Eso es suficiente  
  
-No seas idiota, Harry ha pasado los últimos tres veranos con ellos y no anda haciendo trizas las hojas  
  
-¡Por que Harry ha vivido con muggles que hacen estas cosas!- dijo Ron subiendo el tono  
  
-Transformaciones con Tonks...otro año, Adivinación con Trelawney...como siempre, Pociones con Snape...mala suerte, y al último Historia de la Magia...mmmm- dijo rápidamente Harry para desviar la atención de sus amigos  
  
-¿Con quién?- pregunto Hermione- McGonagall no lo presentó en el Banquete  
  
-No dice  
  
-Espero con ansía esa clase, un nuevo profesor, ¿quién será?, ¿será tan bueno como el profesor Binns?  
  
Ron puso cara de fastidio y Harry dio un largo suspiro.  
  
-Con Adivinación y Pociones antes, le quita la perspectiva emocionante a la llegada de un nuevo profesor- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie para ir a su primera clase  
  
-Podemos preguntarle a Remus, él es profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, seguro debe saber quién es- dijo Hermione alcanzándolo  
  
-Lo intente todo el camino y no me dijo nada  
  
-Vamos, ¿de qué se preocupan? NO-ES-BINNS, estoy seguro de que nos espera lago grandioso- dijo Ron adelantándose  
  
-Es verdad- dijo Harry emocionado  
  
-¿Y qué les hace pensar eso?  
  
-Instinto de hombre, Hermione- dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo  
  
Llegaron al aula de Transformaciones, que estaba adornada con globos de todos colores que flotaban en el aula, el objeto muggle favorito de Nymphadora Tonks; la profesora Tonks se encontraba al frente del escritorio (su cabello ahora era plateado) mirando como entraban sus alumnos. Cuando todos estuvieron ubicados en sus asientos, Tonks tomó un globo con una mano y con la otra cercó su varita a el, provocando un estridente ¡POM! Que resonó por toda el aula.  
  
-¡Como me fascinan estos pequeñines!- dijo Tonks encantada  
  
-Profesora Tonks, ¿cómo se llaman esa...cosas?- pregunto Parvati  
  
-¡Oh no!, solo dime Tonks, se llaman goblos  
  
-Profesora Tonks- dijo Hermione levantando la mano  
  
-Solo Tonks, solo Tonks, por favor... dime, Hermione  
  
-Son globos, se llaman globos  
  
-Por eso, eso es lo que dije, globos  
  
La clase prosiguió como sólo Tonks sabría hacerlo, entre cada explicación de cómo cambiar un objeto de forma, accedía al pedido de un/a alumno/a de cambiar su cabello o pedir su nariz favorita; así que para el final de la clase, Tonks tenía la nariz de tomate y el cabello en forma de pico y color azul. Por lo cual todos los alumnos salían contentos.  
  
-Yo me voy a Aritmancia, nos vemos en Pociones- dijo Hermione aún con una gran sonrisa en la cara  
  
-Es hora de conocer nuestro destino, Harry, vamos a esa torre para descubrir tu nueva forma de... morir este año- dijo Ron en un tono exageradamente lúgubre  
  
-Si, tal vez este año me tragante con una patata- dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego  
  
Llegaron a lo alto de la torre y subieron la rampilla que los llevaba al aula de Adivinación, que por cierto, estaba como siempre: sofocante.  
  
-Queridos míos, - dijo Trelawney saliendo de entre las sombras, Parvati y Lavender soltaron un gritito de emoción- ...un nuevo curso ha iniciado, veo muchas catástrofes, alguien morirá al finalizar el año...  
  
-No es necesario preguntar quién- interrumpió Harry- seguró me muero de nuevo, ¿este año como será, profesora?  
  
-tu mala aura te traerá muchas tragedias, querido- dijo Trelawney subiendo el tono de voz para callar las carcajadas de Ron- ... tu muerte será dolorosa...  
  
-¿Y como les fue en su clase?- dijo Hermione una hora más tarde  
  
-Muy mal- dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron  
  
-¿Este año de que te mueres, Harry?  
  
-No lo dijo, pero dijo que sería doloroso y toda la clase se la pasó repitiéndome que sufriría  
  
Hermione soltó grandes carcajadas, y tuvo que detenerse para calmar su respiración.  
  
-Menos mal que no fue por tropezarte con tu propio pie como el año pasado  
  
-O por que Hagrid te cayera encima como el año antepasado  
  
-Vamos, al menos mis muertes son divertidas  
  
-¿Bromeando sobre la muerte, Potter?- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás de ellos  
  
-No Malfoy, hablábamos sobre tu madre- dijo Ron bruscamente  
  
-Con mi madre no te metas, pobretón  
  
-Seré pobre pero no una mierda como tú y tu familia  
  
-¡50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!, Por causar disturbios en el corredor- dijo Snape desde la puerta del aula- ahora ¡pasen y guarden silencio!  
  
-Ya empezamos mal...- murmuró Harry a Hermione mientras entraban al aula  
  
Una hora más tarde. Todos los Gryffindor salieron con caras enfurecidas, mientras los Slytherin reían con triunfo.  
  
-¡200 puntos en un día! Ni siquiera habíamos ganado la mitad de ellos- gritaba Ron fuera de sí  
  
-¡Vamos Ron! Ya es tarde para Historia de la Magia- gritaba Hermione corriendo junto con los demás Gryffindor; Snape los había sacado 10 minutos después.  
  
Todos llegaron al aula muy agitados.  
  
-Menos mal, aún no ha llegado- dijo Neville tomando un asiento  
  
-Ron, por estar quejándote llegamos al último- remilgó Hermione  
  
-Ahora nos tocará sentarnos hasta el frente- dijo Harry malhumorado  
  
-¿No es eso excelente?- dijo Hermione  
  
-¡No!- dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron, la idea de estar hasta el frente en Historia de la Magia no les agradaba  
  
Cinco minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir, todos miraban expectantes hacia ella, si entró por la puerta eso significaba una cosa: no era fantasma.  
  
-¡Hola!- saludo el recién llegado alegremente; Harry, Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos con gran sorpresa: ese cabello largo, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, no podía tratarse de nadie mas que...- Soy el Profesor Sirius Black, desde hoy les enseñaré Historia de la Magia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¿Qué les pareció?. A mi parecer, Sirius sería un excelente Profesor de Historia de la Magia, más adelante sabrán por que.  
  
No se pierdan el Capítulo 2: Y la Clase comienza... Espero subirlo muy pronto.  
  
Para sugerencia, dudas, opiniones, mentadas de mauser, avadas, crucios, dejen review, prometo contestarle ;Les informó que todas sus sugerencias y opiniones así como comentarías pronto se publicaran en un lugar especial que Dobby solo podría encontrar...próximamente!!  
  
Farore's Fire. 


End file.
